Koi ni Booing Buu!
Up-Front Works (Event V) |producer = Tsunku |Last = Short Cut 4th Single (2011) |Next = Uchouten LOVE 6th Single (2011) |Cover2 = }} Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooingブー!; Booing at Love - Boo!) is the fifth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released on April 20, 2011 in 3 limited Edition and regular edition, limited A, B, and C came with a bonus DVD and the limited editions coming with a coupling track different from the regular edition's. Tracklist CD Regular Edition #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell into Love!) (Tanpopo cover) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Instrumental) Limited Editions #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Hatsukoi no Anata e (初恋の貴方へ; First Love to You) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Boo Ver.) Limited Edition C #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Black Ver.) Single V #Koi ni Booing Buu! (MUSIC VIDEO) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Dance & Image Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Koi ni Booing Buu! *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, Bass: Yamazaki Jun *Dance Choreographer: Lucky Ikeda *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku *Music Video: Shiga Takumihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0085552&ch=0 ;Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Hatsukoi no Anata e *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: CHINO Concert Performances ;Koi ni Booing Buu! *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Okaileage ;Hatsukoi no Anata e *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - Fukuda Kanon *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ - Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (part of a medley) *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako (part of a medley) *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 20,954 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,023 Trivia *This is their lowest selling major label single. *This is the 3rd consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the 2nd time they have done a Tanpopo cover. *The Limited Edition B cover has each member in their Shugo Chara Egg! symbol (with the exception of Ogawa Saki who was not a member) Additional Videos Smileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) (Dance & Image Ver.)|Dance & Image Ver. Smileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) (Black Ver.)|Black Ver. Smileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) (Boo Ver.)|Boo Ver. Smileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.)|Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver. Smileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.)|Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver. References External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: Hello! Project *Event V announcement news (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Koi ni Booing Buu!, Koi wo Shichaimashita!, Hatsukoi no Anata e cs:Koi ni Booing Buu! da:Koi ni Booing Buu! de:Koi ni Booing Buu! es:Koi ni Booing Buu! fr:Koi ni Booing Buu! it:Koi ni Booing Buu! ja:恋にBooing ブー! Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Lowest Selling Single